Dusk Til Dawn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: On the night of her fateful eighteenth birthday party Bella and Edward had sex. The day after Edward lied to Bella and lied to his family so they would leave Bella behind. Soon after Bella gave birth to twins. Seven years later Nessie and EJ decide to go look for their father. Will the Cullens ever find out about Edward's lies?
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1: Running Away

Nessie's POV

I was sweating bullets. If my heart was beating it most likely would've been beating a million times a minute. Never had I been so thankful that my heart was the one organ in my body that lay dormant because it would've betrayed me a long time ago.

I had been planning my getaway for days. Knowing that my mom would be away hunting for the day made today the best time for me to runaway because with mom around it would've been impossible.

Still that didn't make it any easier. Part of me was scared that she would come home early unannounced and catch me in the act. I quick finished packing some clothes and the credit card mom had given me for emergencies.

"Nessie what're you doing?"

I screamed and jumped when I heard my brother EJ's voice.

"Jesus Christ EJ you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"You can't have a heart attack when your heart doesn't even beat," he rebutted. "Now answer the question what are you doing?"

"Packing,"

"I see that Nessie. I mean why are you packing? Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" I huffed. "It's not like you're going to approve anyway,"

"It does matter when it concerns my little sister,"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. Just because he was a whole minute older than me he felt felt entitled to calling me his 'little' sister which also meant that he was the boss of me in his eyes.

I tried to push my way past him but he stopped me of course. "You're not leaving until you tell me what you're up to,"

"EJ let me go!" I shouted angrily.

"Not until you tell me what you're up to,"

"Okay fine," I stomped my foot angrily like a little kid. "I'm going to go find dad,"

He looked taken aback. Clearly not the answer he was expecting at all. "What? No you're not. What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Look just because you're not interested in knowing anything about our father doesn't mean that I'm not-"

"Renesmee are you crazy? You know how mom feels-"

"So you don't think we have the right to know about our father? Mom always gets mad when I ask about him-"

"So you should stop asking," EJ said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which maybe it was to everyone else but not me. "Mom already told us that he dumped her the day after her eighteenth birthday. Left her because he 'didn't want her anymore'. I mean who does that the day after consummating a relationship? I'm sorry Nessie but that's all I need to know about our so-called father and that should be enough for you too,"

"Well it's not," I replied with anger in my voice. "I want to know who my father is and not you or anyone is going to stop me from trying and if he doesn't want anything to do with me than fine but at least I'll know for sure,"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I tried my hardest to fight them. Crying was something I tended to do when I was angry and I hated

that.

I sighed. The curse of being half human meant I had human weaknesses like crying. My brother EJ and I were both half human and half vampire. Twins born from a human mother and vampire father. Our species so extremely rare that most vampires didn't even know creatures like us could exist.

My mother, Isabella Swan, was pregnant with us for only a moment when she gave birth to us. Our birth was so bloody and violent that mom nearly died. Luckily I was venomous and was able to bite my mom and kick start the transformation process just in time.

Seven years later here we were. EJ and I grew so fast that we resembled eighteen year old teenagers now. In our seven years of life we've lived in five different places. Mom said we couldn't stay in one place too long because people would notice we were different. As of now we'd been living in Southern California for a year and a half.

We've lived in mostly sunny places to avoid other vampires but still we've ran into them from time to time. Most know we're different just by our scents but when we tell them what we are they never believe us at first.

Mom has told us a lot about vampires and the supernatural world. The only subject she's refused to touch on was our father and his family. She'd get angry every time I asked about him. That's why I've decided to run away and find out on my own.

I know she met him in a place called Forks, Washington so that was where I planned to start my journey. See what I could find out there.

I heard EJ sigh. "Fine I guess I can't stop you," he said. "So I'll go with what you,"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Someone has to keep you safe and out of trouble. Since I can't stop you from leaving than I'll just go with you,"

"But EJ-"

"No buts Renesmee. Just like I can't stop you from leaving you can't stop me from coming with you. What kind of brother would I be if I let my sister go unprotected?"

I shook my head. My brother was just like me. Once he got an idea in his head there was no stopping him.

So I booked us two plane tickets to Seattle. All the while wondering how mom would react when she came home and found both of her kids gone.

 **Please Review**


	2. Journey

**Chapter 2: Journey**

 **Nessie's POV**

The start of our journey was completely nerve wrecking for me. The illogical part of me kept expecting mom to pop up and catch us in the act. While the logical part of me kept reminding me that mom said she wouldn't be home until some time tonight.

EJ didn't look anymore relaxed than I felt. This was something that was uncharacteristic of us both. It wasn't until we arrived at the Los Angeles airport that I finally calmed down a little.

We were questioned since we looked like ordinary teenagers. However as soon as we showed our IDs therefore 'proving' we were 18 and legally free to go.

"Mom is going to be so pissed once she finds us missing," EJ stated nervously. "And once she finds us-"

I shivered. The wrath of my mother was something no one ever wanted to face. However I was sure she'd be more worried about us than angered. Then, when she eventually found us, well it would get really ugly really fast.

I felt a surge of adrenaline when we boarded the plane. My nerves kind of left me at that point and excitement took their place.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," EJ complained.

"Um excuse me but I did not talk you into anything! I was fine leaving on my own. You coming was your own idea so don't pin your being here on me!"

He sighed. "I guess your right. I guess I could've just done a better job trying to talk you out of this madness,"

"and you would've failed miserably and we'd still be where we're at right now,"

He shook his head and muttered something about "annoying troublesome sisters,"

I had to smile at that. Troublesome was my middle name. Messing with people, mainly mom and EJ, gave me great pleasure.

Once the airplane took off I pulled out my book and started reading.

"Excuse me Nessie but I don't think mom would approve of you reading 50 Shades of Grey,"

"Oh yeah just like mom would approve of you joining the football team when she specifically told you that you couldn't. Just like mom would approve of you sleeping with every single girl on the cheerleading squad? Just like mom approved of you getting drunk at Derek's party last weekend when you told mom you were studying. Just like-"

"Okay okay enough Nessie!"

"Point is don't act so high and mighty when you've done things that mom wouldn't _approve of_ either because extremely irritating. You know you're lucky mom doesn't go to our school if not you would get discovered right away,"

"Nessie will you be quiet already!"

"EJ when will you learn you are not the boss of me?"

"Well-"

EJ and I continued to bicker on and on like that for awhile. We loved each other but we had a tendency to fight like cats and dogs. It drove mom nuts. Usually we only stopped once mom threatened us.

Once we landed in a Seattle we got on a smaller airplane to Port Angeles. From there we took an Uber to Forks.

"Nessie don't you think we should've just gotten a hotel in Port Angeles?"

"No,"

"and why not?"

"Because I don't want stay in Port Angeles. Forks is where mom and dad met and that's where we need to be,"

"This could've waited until tomorrow though. I mean it's almost night already and we don't have anywhere to stay,"

"There's a hotel close by. We can stay there but right now I want to see the town,"

EJ shook his head but didn't say anything. I looked at the time and realized that by now mom must've realized we were both missing. Hopefully she was taking it well but knowing her she was probably freaking out.

We stopped to eat a diner we saw. We hadn't eaten much all day so we were starving. As hybrids our diets were interesting. We could survive on either human food or blood. Mom insisted on us only consuming human food though to be as close to normal as we could possibly get. EJ and I had never tried blood but that didn't make the smell of it any less appealing every time we get a whiff of it.

"Ness don't look now but that man over there is looking at you,"

I looked and saw a police officer staring at me. Chief of police Swan. Wait Swan? That was our last name and mom's. Did he know mom?

He looked completely shocked to see me. So he must know mom then. Mom always said I looked just like her when she was human but I never really thought it could be true.

As soon as the man got up and started walking toward us I looked away.

"Bella?" I heard him say disbelievingly. "Bella is it really you?"

"I'm not Bella sir," was all I said.

"You look just like her," he said. "You have to be her. You look just like her although you don't look like you've aged a day,"

"Sir I'm not Bella. My name is Renesmee,"

"She's telling the truth sir," EJ added. "She's my sister,"

"You," the man said with a hint of anger. "Look _exactly_ like _him_ only you have green eyes instead of gold,"

"Who are you?" he asked me despite me having already told him my name. "If you're not Bella. If you're not my daughter than who are you and who is he?"

Daughter? So that means that this man is our grandfather?

"Sir my name is Renesmee Carlie Swan and this is my brother EJ,"

My brother kicked my leg as soon as I said my last name. Which, admittedly, was a mistake. Luckily he didn't seem to catch that.

"My God my head must be playing tricks on me. You look just like my daughter and he looks just _him_ but with green eyes instead,"

"Who is him? If you don't mind my asking," I asked.

"The boy that caused my daughter endless suffering. The boy that I'm sure was the reason my daughter ran away. Edward,"

Edward. That must be my father's name. Edward. EJ. Wait. Could EJ stand for Edward Junior? I didn't remember my mom ever telling us what 'EJ' really meant.

"Forgive me kids. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me," he sounded sad.

"It's okay Chief Swan," I said.

"Just call me Charlie. No need to be so formal. So where are you from anyway? Never seen you two around here,"

"Los Angeles, California," EJ answered.

"What are you kids doing so far from home?"

I was stumped. Totally not prepared at all for that question.

"Just on vacation for a few days," EJ quickly lied.

"I think we have to get going now EJ," I quickly interjected before my grandfather could ask anymore questions. "It is getting late,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Okay kids. Well see you around,"

We quickly paid for our meals and left.

"So I guess that's our grandfather then,"

"One of them," I replied. "Nice to finally start piecing together mom's past. Now we have a name for our father at least. Edward,"

"Lot of good that does us when don't even have a last name,"

"Do you think EJ stands for Edward Junior?" I asked.

He froze. "What?"

"EJ. Edward Junior. Kind of makes sense don't you think?"

"No. Oh please God no,"

"Add that to the list of questions to ask mom in the future I guess,"

In the distance I heard a wolf howl.

 **Please Review**


	3. EJ's Secrets

**Chapter 3: EJ's Secrets**

 **EJ's POV**

I tossed around in bed sleepless. Millions thoughts raced through my head making it nearly impossible for me to sleep. Mostly I was worried about mom and how she was handling our disappearance. Knowing my mom though she probably wasn't taking it well at all.

I looked over at Nessie who was sleeping peacefully. This whole adventure had been her idea entirely and I was stupid enough to go along with her. Why did I do that when I had no interest in finding out who my father was anyway? Father. He didn't even deserve that title. He was nothing more than a genetic contributor to mine and Nessie's existence. That was all he had ever been good for.

Mom never talked about him but I knew he had hurt her deeply. That was enough for me to never want anything to do with him. So why couldn't it be the same for my sister?

For me I was happy just being us three. But Nessie? She always wanted a dad. I remember for our first birthday when mom asked us what we wanted she replied "a daddy,"

Mom was heartbroken when she heard that. She always tried her best to be everything she could be for us. For Nessie though it still wasn't enough. So she continued to ask about him despite mom getting angry every time the subject came up.

So I guess this impromptu trip of my sister's shouldn't have really come as such a big shock. Part of me always knew it was inevitable that she'd give up asking mom directly and just simply try to find another means to learn the truth.

It was stupid of me to encourage Nessie by coming along. I knew mom would be devastated when she discovered us both missing. All for what? To look for a man that didn't want anything to do with us?

I shook my head. I had come to protect Nessie and keep her out of trouble. At least that was only partially true. More than keeping Nessie out of trouble I was running away from trouble I had unexpectedly found myself in two days ago. Trouble that I had no idea how to get myself out of.

What Nessie had said about me sleeping with all the girls on the cheer squad was true. They were all beautiful girls that liked me. I'd invite them over whenever mom was gone and we'd have sex. Only Nessie knew my secret. I had to admit that I was lucky to have a sister like her. One that would help me keep secrets like that from mom.

I sighed and rubbed my head when I felt a headache coming on. One of the girls, her name is Sophia, came to me two days ago with the most shocking news I could ever receive. She was pregnant. She swore that the baby was mine even though we had only had sex a week and a half ago. She was already beginning to show and she could already feel the baby move. She didn't understand how because I was the only man she'd ever been with and it had only been a week and a half.

So what did I do? I didn't say a damned thing and just left her there stunned. Which made me feel like the biggest jerk in the world. I had no idea what the hell to do though. Mom would kill me if she knew what I'd done. Not only did I knock up a human girl that had no idea of the supernatural world that surrounded her but I knocked her up with a baby that had vampire genes.

So the truth is I easily agreed to come with Nessie because I had no idea how the hell to handle my problems back home. I needed the space. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. The idea of telling mom really scared the crap out of me.

At some point in the night I was able to fall asleep. I woke up a little before 7am. Nessie was still sound asleep. What I wouldn't give to trade places with her right now. To not have a single worry in the world. God why did I have to be so stupid! Why couldn't I take the time to make sure the damned condom was on correctly?!

Nessie didn't wake up for another thirty minutes. I didn't even realize she had woken up until she asked "what's for breakfast?"

"Really Nessie? The first thing you think of when you wake up is food?"

"and your point is?"

I smiled. Giving my sister a hard time was always so much fun.

"I'm thinking pancakes,"

"Is there even a place that serves pancakes around here?"

"Jesus EJ why are you always such a pessimist? If there's a restaurant that serves breakfast around here I'm sure they serve pancakes," her voice was laced with irritation. "Now I don't know about you but I'm going to get dressed and go find somewhere to eat,"

I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed. I put on the warmest clothes possible since it was raining. Technically as hybrids our body temperatures ran a lot higher than usual meaning I didn't need warm clothes. However, it would look like highly suspicious to go out without the proper attire.

Somehow we ended up getting lost in the woods. My sister blamed me even though I was just following her lead.

"Me? It's your fault!" I argued. "I was just following the you! Not my fault you have no sense of direction!"

"EJ why you little-"

We froze when we heard loud growling behind us. There was loud snarling vicious animal behind us.

A huge ass redish brown wolf stood there snarling viciously. Teeth bared and ready to attack.

He looked at me like he was ready to kill me. Then he looked at my sister and immediately all aggressiveness fled the animal. He stopped shaking. He looked at her like a lost puppy being reunited with his owner. Then he bowed.

 **Please Review**


	4. Bella's Past

**Chapter 4: Bella's Past**

 **Bella's POV**

I pushed the dead deer aside as soon as I finished draining the blood out of its body. Deer, not the best tasting of animals out here but with the shortage of predators right now I didn't have much of a choice.

It was either deer or nothing at this point. I would never even consider the alternative. I would be lying if I said I hadn't killed a human before. I'd slipped up a few times in the beginning when my self control wasn't as strong as it was now. Not all of us were blessed with the super self control that Carlisle had from the beginning.

Carlisle. The Cullens. Thinking about any of them caused me pangs of sadness until this day. Carlisle was like a second father to me. Esme was like a mom to me. I thought of Jasper and Emmett as brothers. Alice had always been like a sister to me. Even though Rosalie didn't care for me I still liked her. Edward...I loved Edward more than words could ever possibly describe. I still love him even after all the pain he caused me.

They were all family to me and I always thought they considered me a part of their family to despite my humanity. I gave them my heart and they just stomped all over it as if I had meant absolutely nothing to them.

My eyes stung with tears I could no longer shed. It didn't matter how many years passed the pain was still there.

On the night of my fateful eighteenth birthday Edward and I had sex. I still don't completely understand how I convinced him and his old fashion ways to sleep with me. It happened right before we went to the birthday party that his family insisted on throwing for me.

I closed my eyes. I could still remember the events of that birthday party as if it just happened yesterday. Human memories often fade over time after becoming a vampire but some memories are easier to retain than others. I held onto all of my memories of the Cullens. Even the bad memories.

I forgave Jasper for attacking me that night. It wasn't his fault that his self control wasn't as strong as the others.

After that I was considered a liability. When Edward left me a few days later he told me that he didn't want me anymore. That I was not "good enough for him,". When I asked what Carlisle and Esme thought of everything he said that I "had become nothing more than a liability to them. I was just a nuisance now and they didn't care about me or what happened me as long as it didn't affect their family personally," those were Carlisle's and Esme's exact words according to Edward.

I remembered crying my eyes out when he left. Just like that they had tossed me out of their lives like I was nothing more than a piece of trash. They had just been playing with me the whole time. They "could never really truly care about a human," Edward had said.

I shook my head as if that would erase all the memories from my head. Those memories were forever implanted in my brain. It was less than a week after they left that I discovered that I was pregnant. The pregnancy was progressing rapidly so I had to run away to keep the secret from Charlie. I never saw him or my mother again after that.

A month later I was living in Portland, Oregon when I gave birth to my babies. Being half vampires they ripped and tore their way out of my body. I would've died if it hadn't been for my baby girl biting me in time. My baby girl literally saved my life.

I named my daughter Renesmee. A combination of the Renee and Esme. Even if Esme didn't love me or even care about me I still loved her and wanted her to have a place in her granddaughter's name along with my own mother's name. I named my son Edward Junior, EJ for short, because no matter what I still loved his father. Maybe it was stupid, and maybe even downright ridiculous to love a man who caused me so much pain but I did.

My children were my whole life. I didn't know what I would do without them. EJ looked exactly like his father and that was a little unnerving at times. They could've easily passed for twins. Renesmee looked exactly like I did as a human. She could've passed as my twin.

When I got home that evening I was surprised to find my children missing. Odd because they were usually home at this time. If they were going out they would've told me. I tried calling their cellphones a few times but neither one of them picked up.

I got more and more anxious as it got later and later and they still weren't home. I kept calling their phones all night and left countless messages. By the time 8am rolled around I was having a full blown panic attack. They were only seven years old for god sakes anything could've happened to them!

My phone beeped and I ran to it quickly thinking it was one of my kids finally contacting me but was disappointed to see it was a notification from the bank. I did a double take when I saw the latest charge was from Forks, Washington.

With my panic gone from the moment and my curiosity piqued I looked into the bank account at the transaction history. My panic became full blown again when I saw a charge at the airport, a charge at a restaurant in Forks and a charge for a hotel room. This was the credit card that I'd given Renesmee for emergencies only. It had never been used before and now it had all these charges. That's why the bank was contacting me.

But why had my children run away like this? Why would they do this to me? I didn't understand any of it. Thank God my kids hadn't realized that I could track them each time they used that credit card. They were smart kids but they were only seven years old. Now I just had to go get my kids.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone approaching the door until they rang the doorbell. I opened it surprised to find a young teenage girl standing there. The extra heartbeat telling me that she was pregnant.

"Nessie?" she questioned. Obviously she was a girl that went to my children's school. I had opted to go to a different school than them.

"No I'm her sister Bella. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh!" she said, obviously surprised. "You look just like her. Actually I'm looking for your brother EJ. Is he here?"

"What do you want with my brother?" I asked her.

"Well," she shifted around nervously. "EJ kind of freaked out the other day when I told him I was pregnant and I haven't heard from him since-"

"Wait a minute what are you saying?" I hissed.

She gulped nervously. "Oh I guess he didn't tell you about me. I'm Sophia. I'm pregnant with your brother's baby,"

 **Please Review**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

The wolf stared at me curiously. The wolf who less than a minute ago looked like he was about to rip EJ and I to shreds and now he was just staring at me curiously. Most animals that I've encountered always showed curiosity around me. It was like they knew that I was different. I guess it was possible that they did know. The very few vampires that I have encountered in my life always knew that I was different to. Even if they didn't know right away what I was being an odd mixed scent of human and vampire. For animals, like dogs and wolves, I supposed it was just their highly superior sense of smell that told them I was different.

The wolf started walking toward me and I did not move a single muscle. He stopped once he was close enough to sniff me. He went stiff when I ran my hand through his fur.

"Nessie what are you doing?! Get away from that thing!" EJ yelled. The wolf turned around and bared his teeth at hm.

"Oh come on EJ it's just a harmless overgrown puppy,"

EJ rolled his eyes. "Overgrown puppy she says," he rolled his eyes again. "That's like calling a lion a harmless kitten,"

I ignored my brother as I let the wolf sniff me and lick my face. I laughed. I probably should've been scared of this overgrown wolf but I wasn't. I liked him. I couldn't remember a time where I smiled as much as I was smiling right now.

Then suddenly, without warning, the wolf took off.

"Well that was strange,"

I couldn't argue with my brother there. He did have a point. That was strange. Every last bit of it from the first appearance of the wolf until his sudden taking off.

"Oh well let's get going," I said.

"Yeah let's," EJ agreed.

We had been walking for a few minutes already when I heard footsteps coming from behind. I looked and jumped when I saw a half naked man walking toward us. Damned if my heart had been beating it would have been beating a million times per minute. This was one good looking, no scratch that, handsome stranger!

"Who are you? What are you? You look just like someone I used to know but I know you're not her,"

I didn't want the boy to stop talking. He was sexy looking and sexy sounding!

I caught the boy's scent on the wind and right away I knew that he wasn't human. At least not completely human. That didn't lessen my fascination with him at all. In fact, it increased my fascination with him.

"I'm Renesmee,"

"That's kind of a mouthful don't you think?" the sound of his laughter warmed me up on the inside.

"Yeah it is that's why most people call me Nessie,"

"Loch Ness monster?"

I sighed. I lost count of the amount of times people brought up that tidbit of information.

"Yes the very same," I replied. "Anyway now that you know my name who are you?"

"It's Jacob," he said with a warm smile on his face. "Who is he?"

"My brother EJ,"

"So what exactly are you two? You smell like a human and a bloodsucker all mixed up,"

"We're hybrids,"

"Nessie I don't think you should be telling him that," EJ warned.

"Oh come on EJ it's not like he doesn't already know we're different. He said it. Besides I don't think he's one hundred percent human himself,"

"I'm a werewolf," Jacob informed us as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait were you that wolf we just saw a few minutes ago?"

He smiled but didn't say anything. He didn't need to though. His reaction was all the answer that I needed.

"So what is a hybrid exactly?"

"It means we're half human and half vampire,"

"Half human and half bloodsucking leech? Impossible,"

"A. It's vampire not bloodsucking leech. B. It's one hundred percent possible. How do I know? Because my brother and I exist. Our mother was human when she had us. Our father was a vampire,"

I could tell he wasn't completely convinced so I demonstrated my inhuman speed and strength. I wasn't nearly as fast or strong as a full vampire but my speed, agility, and strength were well beyond what any human could possibly ever do.

Jacob was speechless for a minute. He didn't say a word. Not one single word.

"Proof enough for you?"

He nodded.

"You know you look exactly like someone I used to know,"

"Bella Swan?"

"How'd you know?" he looked shocked.

"Because she's our mother," EJ answered.

"Your mom? But how? I mean that was only seven years ago and-"

"We aged super fast," I answered for him. "Perk of having vampire genes,"

"Where is your mom? Is she with you?"

"No she's not. She doesn't know where we're at. We kind of ran away,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about my father and she refuses to answer questions about him,"

Jacob shook his head in disapproval "I don't think running away is the answer kid,"

"I think it's natural to want to know about both of your parents. I want to know. Even if he and his family don't want anything to do with us I still have to know. I have to hear it from them,"

"Well if I can't convince you to go back home than maybe I can help you,"

"Help me?"

"Yes. Why don't you and EJ come have breakfast with me and we can talk about it some more,"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback by his offer. After all we barely just met. I agreed to it anyway.

Jacob told us a little more about himself. As it turned out he wasn't the only werewolf around. As he had put it "a few lucky members of the tribe had the gene and when a vampire moved into town the fever sets in,"

"So it only happens when you come across vampires?" I asked him.

"Yes. Several years ago a coven of vampires known as the Cullens moved into town. They left town before I first made the change but it was too late for me. Their presence here already 'activated' the wolf gene in me.

"I wonder if one of those vampires is our father,"

"Does the name Cullen ring any bells?" he asked.

"No," I said. "But like I said mom didn't tell us anything about our father,"

"We just know his him name is Edward," EJ added.

"One of them was named Edward," Jacob confirmed. "Your mother was fascinated with him. Whenever we hung out together she would talk about him and his family. That was before I knew what they really were,"

"You don't know where they are do you?" I asked.

He sighed. "No,"

"Is there anyone around here that might know anything?" I was practically begging for answers by this point.

Jacob didn't respond right away. "There might be,"

"Who?"

"Two years after they left and your mother ran away a new coven of vampires moved in. They stay off our territory and we stay off of theirs for the most part but I've heard them talking about your father and his family from time to time,"

"Who are they?"

"Around here there known as the Denalis,"

"You think they know where our dad is?"

"I'm not completely sure but I think so," he said. "The only way to know for sure is to go ask,"

"Can you take us to them?"

"Our kind are natural enemies Nessie. I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Natural enemies? Why? If that's the case why are you bothering to help if half of my genetic makeup is your natural enemy?"

"My kind exists to protect humans from vampires. There's a history of hostility on both sides. They hate us and we hate them,"

"So where do we fit it in then?"

"You're unique. Nothing in our tribe's history could've ever prepared us for someone like you,"

"Okay look if you don't want to help that's fine but tell me where this Denali family lives so I can go ask them myself,"

"I'll take you to them Nessie,"

"You will?"

"Yes. I want to help you so I'll take you to them myself. Right now,"

I felt my nerves kick in all at once. Only time I've ever encountered other vampires mom was always around to protect us if something went bad. Here now we were to march to coven full of vampires we'd never met. That kind of scared me a little.

Hopefully though, just hopefully they could give me the answers I need.

 **Please Review**


	6. Seven Years of Hell

**Chapter 6: Seven Years of Hell**

 **Edward's POV**

They say that you are you're own worst enemy. That we continuously torture ourselves needlessly over things that cannot be changed. I believe only the first part of that statement. I am my worst enemy. I brought my own suffering onto myself. I've been torturing myself with my own self hatred for the past seven years. Why? Because I'm a monster that's why. I had always known that I was a monster. It didn't matter that I only drank the blood of animals. Even if I haven't killed a human in nearly seventy years I was still a monster.

The last seven years had been nothing but pure hell for me. Bella had been the light of my life. My only reason for existing. Before Bella came along I didn't know what true happiness was. I had my family and I thought that was as good as it was going to get for me. Then it all changed when I met Bella. My entire world had been turned upside down. I didn't understand how this human girl could have such a powerful impact on but she did. I would do anything for her. Even give up my life to save hers if it ever would have come down to that.

My family welcomed her with open arms. Carlisle and Esme came to truly love her like if she was their daughter. Alice considered Bella to be her sister. Emmett and Jasper cared for her like they would care for a little sister. Even Rosalie liked Bella although she would never in a million years let everyone know that. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella had impacted our lives for the better.

No matter what though it just was not meant to be. When Jasper attacked Bella at her eighteenth birthday party I knew that the only way to keep her safe would be to remove her from our lives completely. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Bella. Even worse if I or anyone in my family endangered her life like that ever again. Bella wanted to become a vampire but that was not a solution. That was a tragedy. There was no way I would ever condemn her soul like that just for the sake of never having to lose her. That would have been too selfish on my part. She deserved to have the chance of living a happy, normal life. She deserved the chance to have a good career, a husband, and kids one day. Something I would never be able to give her. Her safety and happiness was far more important than my own.

I closed my eyes as memories of the day flooded my mind. Lying to Bella had been the hardest thing I've ever done in my more than 100 years on this Earth. Telling her that she wasn't good enough for me when it was really I who wasn't good enough for her tore at that very fabric of my soul. Telling her that Carlisle and Esme had said that she "had become nothing more than a liability to them and they didn't care about her or what happened to her as long as it didn't affect the family," broke my heart into a million little pieces. None of it was true. Not a single word of it. My parents would never say something like that about Bella. Not when they loved her like a daughter.

I lied to everyone seven years ago. I lied to Bella and I lied to the rest of my family. I did what I had to do to make sure that we would leave Bella behind. That we would leave her to live her life in piece.

I told everyone that it was Bella who had dumped me in the woods. That after what happened with Jasper she had finally "seen us for the monsters that we truly were," and that she "could never love monsters like us,". I told them Bella had said she "hated us now because of what we were and all the danger she'd been in since meeting us," and that she was "certain that love that came from monsters like us wasn't really love. Just another way to lure humans in and trap them,"

Nothing was ever the same after that. Bella had touched all of our lives in a way no human ever had before and here she seemingly just tossed us all aside like we had meant nothing to her. Carlisle spent more and more time at work to distract himself from the grief he still felt. I never saw Esme smile anymore. She was sad all the time now. Losing Bella had been like losing her newborn son all over again. Same grief only intensified because all of our emotions were more intense as vampires than as humans. Emmett, the biggest goofball I'd ever met, hadn't cracked a single joke in years. He was serious all the time now. Alice never went shopping anymore. Even Rosalie was sad. Jasper was probably the worst off of all of us. On top of his own sadness he had to deal with all of our sadness as well.

The saddest part for me was how easily I had been believed. Neither Bella or my family had thought to question me when I made up lies on both sides. They just believed me blindly and wholeheartedly. Not even Alice suspected that anything was wrong.

It was all for the best though. My lies would remain undiscovered for the rest of eternity. I shuddered to think of what would happen if my lies were ever discovered. Not that it was even remotely possible. We hadn't seen Bella in seven years and we would never see her again. So worrying about my lies being discovered was useless.

I sighed. Thinking about everything I had done always took a lot of energy out of me mentally. I looked out the window at the world passing by. We were currently living in Rochester, New York. We had moved here a few years ago. It was a nice peaceful place to me. It was a nice, peaceful place for everyone except Rosalie. Being here had brought back a lot of bad memories for her. However since we hadn't been here since the early 1930s it seemed like the most logical place for us to move to.

When Carlisle came home from work he had news for all of us. "The Denalis are coming tomorrow," he said. "Said it was urgent they talked to us,"

"Why?" Esme asked curiously.

"I don't know. Tanya just said they urgently needed to talk to us but they couldn't do it over the phone. So she asked if they could come for a visit. So I said yes. So they will be here tomorrow evening,"

"They are not in some sort of trouble are they?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. She didn't want to tell me much over the phone,"

"Well I hope they're okay,"

I got a strange feeling in my gut. Something was about to happen. Something big. I just had no idea what it was. None of us did.

 **Please Review**


	7. Impossible

**Chapter 7: Impossible**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt anxious. Very anxious. No, extremely anxious. Yeah, that was right, extremely anxious. EJ looked less anxious than I felt but I think that was simply just because he was trying to put on a tough appearance more than anything. My brother did not like that we were visiting a large coven of vampires that could easily overpower us if they had so chosen to do so. In fact, EJ had tried to shoot down the idea as soon as it was out of Jacob's mouth.

I, being the stubborn mule that I was, refused to listen to a single word my brother said. If they were the only people that could help me find my dad than by golly I sure as hell was going to meet them! Now that it had come down to it however I was feeling really anxious. The nerves seemed to have all caught up to me at the same time. Now it was my brother who appeared calm.

Jacob put an arm around me and the heat emanating from his body instantly relaxed me. "You're going to be okay Nessie," he said.

"I know. I'm okay. Just a little anxious is all,"

"Don't be Nessie I've got your back. Anyway we're here already,"

"Whoa," I said as I took in the sight of the house which was beautiful and massive.

"Damn who the hell lives here?" EJ asked.

"Vampires apparently," I chuckled. Although just by sniffing around it became apparent that a lot of vampires did in fact live here. I froze when one of them suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She didn't seem to notice us as she walked up to the house. I was about to say something when she stopped, sniffed something in the air, and then looked directly at us.

Her eyes lingered on EJ the longest. She looked surprised and extremely confused. I thought back to what grandpa Charlie had said about my brother looking exactly like my father only with green eyes instead of gold eyes. The way this woman was looking at EJ made me wonder if my grandfather's statement really could be true. If it was true that means this woman really did know my father. I guess if I looked exactly like my mom did as a human it was definitely possible that my brother looked exactly like my father. Though I had to wonder what the heck happened with our genes to come out looking exactly like our same gendered parent.

"Edward?" the woman said as she walked up to us. "Edward is that you? But how do you have green eyes? Why is your skin less pale?"

"I'm not Edward," my brother simply said.

"You look exactly like him,"

"So I've heard," my brother said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You're scent its both human and vampire. How is that possible?"

"Because we're half and half," I responded with a smile.

The woman suddenly looked right at me. "Who are you?"

"Renesmee Swan and that's EJ. Who are you?"

"Tanya Denali. Nice to meet you young one," she grasped my hand with her ice cold one tightly. It didn't escape my notice how she completely ignored Jacob.

"What do you mean you're half and half?" she asked.

"Half human and half vampire,"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "There is no such thing," she said. "Impossible,"

I shook my head. "Very rare but not impossible,"

"No. Vampires can't have children. I've been around long enough to know that. There is no such thing as a vampire-human hybrid,"

"You mean it's impossible for female vampires to have children," I corrected. "However if a male vampire and a female human have sex it's very possible. Only problem is the human rarely ever survives. That's why my kind is so rare,"

She still didn't look convinced and I can't say that I blamed her. She'd been around for Lord only knows how long and she's barely hearing about vampire-human hybrids? If I were in her position I'd most likely have serious doubts as well.

"You did mention that our scent was a mix of human and vampire. How else would you be able to explain that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Even vampires that have spent a significant amount of time around humans never have a mixed scent like yours. Not even the scent of that mutt there could coverup,"

"His name is Jacob and he's a friend of mine," I got a little defensive. Probably not the smartest idea to get defensive around a vampire I barely know but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah she's one to complain about stinks," Jacob muttered. I glared at him. I could defend him verbally but if they got into a physical fight there's no way in hell I would stand in the way of that.

"Impossible," she muttered as she looked at Jacob and I one more time.

"Hey technically vampires and werewolves are mythical and therefore impossible for them to exist," EJ added. "Yet we know for a fact that they do exist,"

She looked over at my brother. "I suppose so kid. Wait did you say your last name was Swan?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Who is your mother?" she asked.

"Bella Swan,"

"No," she said. "No that can't be. But then EJ looks just like him..."

"You know our father don't you? His name is Edward-"

"Edward Cullen," she confirmed. "I do know him. Why don't you come inside so we can talk some more,"

When I went inside I met the rest of the Denali coven who were already waiting for us. Having overheard the entire conversation already EJ and I didn't need to work hard to convince them of what we were. However they were highly curious and asked a lot of questions. They seemed like a nice bunch.

"It doesn't make any sense," Tanya said. "Edward said that Bella hated him and his family after what happened. Hated them because she thought they were monsters,"

"That is not true," EJ countered. "He was the one who left our mother. Mom would never say anything like that about vampires. Hell she's a full vampire and her own kids are half vampire.

"It doesn't make sense unless Edward lied to everyone," Kate added.

"Why would my dad lie?" It didn't make any sense. Why would my dad lie like that? Unless he hated my mom and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Either way I had to know.

"EJ looks exactly like Edward. Nearly impossible to deny the possibility of him being Edward's son,"

"I think these kids are telling the truth. Either way the Cullens need to know about them. If Edward has been lying to everyone they need to know that to,"

"I'm calling Carlisle. The sooner we see them the better,"

"Who is Carlisle?" I asked.

"If everything your saying is true he would be your grandfather,"

I was stunned into silence. I listened in carefully when Tanya made the phone call asking if they could come visit tomorrow evening. I felt like crying the moment I heard what I was sure was my grandfather's voice on the other end.

I had a dad. I had a grandfather. Who knew how many other relatives we had out there that we didn't know about?

We booked our airplane tickets that night. Even Jacob decided to come along with us. He wasn't allowed to spend the night inside but Jacob didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact he was happy to get away from "the smell," as he put it.

The next morning EJ and I had to wake up early to go to the airport in Seattle. Jacob met up with us at the airport. We had a nonstop flight to Rochester, New York and we were supposed to arrive at 6pm.

The flight was a long one but that was fine by me. I got more and more nervous as we got closer to the end of our flight. That's when it was really beginning to hit me that I was going to meet my father and his family. Even EJ couldn't hide his nerves this time.

Once our airplane touched down we were nervous wrecks. There was no hiding it. It only got worse and worse as we got closer to my dad.

I was surprised that I didn't faint when Tanya informed me that we had arrived at their house. EJ Jacob, and I stayed at the back, behind everyone else, as we walked up to the house. I smelled the area smelled seven distinct vampire scents. Seven. That made me all the more nervous.

Having heard us approaching someone opened the door before we could even get to the front porch. I smelled the area and

I swear to God everyone stopped talking the second EJ and I walked through that door. I could literally feel every single pair of eyeballs on me. I felt extremely nauseated all of a sudden. Although I wasn't sure if that was nerves if I had just eaten way too much airplane food on the way here.

I looked up and surveyed the area. All seven of those vampires were staring at EJ and I in complete and utter silence.

I spotted the one I was certain was my father right away. He looked at me with wide golden eyes. There was no mistaking that this bronze haired boy was my father because, minus the eye color and pale skin, he looked exactly like EJ.

This was my dad. I was sure of it. The very same man that had left my mother all those years ago. An image of my vampire mom flashed into my mind as I tried to imagine them together. I swore he suddenly went several shades paler. I could only imagine what he must be thinking. Looking at a girl who looks exactly like the human girl he left years ago, and looking at a boy that looked exactly like him.

He was either shocked or scared shitless. I didn't know. But one thing was sure. Nothing would ever be the same again.

 **Please Review**


	8. Delays

**Chapter 8: Delays**

 **Bella's POV**

Getting to Forks should not have taken as long as it did. Technical glitches at the airport followed by imminent weather delays made it impossible to get to Forks as fast as I wanted to. I had to remind myself several times that none of this was the human's workers fault. As much as I wanted to bite their heads off when things weren't going exactly as planned I had to calm myself down before I hurt an innocent human that was just doing his job.

Finally we made it to Forks and checked into a hotel for the night. I watched Sofia as she slept soundly. Her baby bump had become more visible over the past few days. I took the responsibility of looking after her when she had informed that she was pregnant with my son's baby. She was a beautiful, kind, and sweet human girl. Seeing her had reminded me of the position I was in seven years ago. Alone and pregnant. It was like looking into a mirror.

Sofia took the news of me being a vampire and Nessie and EJ being half human and half vampire hybrids even better than I had when I found out what the Cullens were all those years ago. It didn't take that long for her to believe me when I told her what we were. I think that was in part because of her pregnancy. She knew that the baby was developing at an abnormally fast rate and she had been worried sick about her child. Now it all made sense to her. "Now it makes sense why I have had a weird craving for blood," she had remarked. "I thought I was just going crazy with stress or something," she had said.

All in all I liked her. She was a nice girl. Oh and I was seriously going to kill EJ when I found him. How he could be so careless to get a girl pregnant in the first place is beyond me. Then to top it off he abandons her knowing that she was pregnant with his baby? Oh that was enough to make me furious. He knows I went through hell when his father left me behind and he does the same thing to another innocent girl? My son's thinking was unfathomable.

As soon as we arrived in Forks I could tell that my children had been here before. Their scents were beginning to fade. An indication that they had left some time ago. Which only made even angrier at all the delays that we had to endure just to get here. If it weren't for all the stupid technical glitches and weather delays then we could've gotten here before my children had the chance to get away.

I could've easily just run all the way up here from California. I was fast and could've gotten here in a few hours. Also, I was gifted in the sense that my skin didn't glitter like diamonds when exposed to sunlight. Unlike most vampires I could go out in the day undetected. Hence why I could live in a place like Los Angeles in the first place.

The only reason I didn't run all the way up to Washington was because of Sofia. Running all that way with a pregnant human was simply out of the question.

Now all that remained was a to figure out where my children had gone. I couldn't risk staying in Forks for very long out of fear of running into my dad. I'd love to see Charlie again but that was not possible. He'd question me non stop about where I've been the past seven years and why I haven't aged at all.

No. We had to leave. We just had to know where it is we were leaving to. I decided to check online and see if my kids had put anymore charges on that credit card.

I was surprised to see another airport charge in Seattle and then another charge in Rochester, New York. Why the hell would my kids go all the way to New York?!

Why were they even on this adventure in the first place?! It didn't make any sense whatsoever! I, for the life of me, could not understand why they had even run away in the first place.

I looked over at the sleeping Sofia. I could take a wild guess and say that EJ was running away from his problems but I had no idea why Renesmee had run away.

I called the airport first thing in the morning to see if I could get Sofia and I on an airplane to Rochester that day. I was in luck. There was a flight out that day. There would be one layover in Texas but that was it. With any luck I'd find my children sometime tonight and then proceed to kill them for everything they've put me through these past few days.

I looked at Sofia and noticed something that slightly disturbed me. She was paler than she had been the night before. There was some bruising on her stomach. Which was normal when you're carrying a baby that's part vampire.

Poor girl had been through a lot these past few days. Her parents had demanded that she get an abortion when she told them the truth. When she refused to get an abortion they kicked her out of the house. That was when she had come looking for EJ and found me instead.

She reminded me a lot of how I was seven years ago. It was clear that she already loved her baby as much as I loved my kids from the moment I'd found out I was pregnant.

Sofia's pale skin and shallow breathing had me worried though. It was probably just stress though and nothing more. Being pregnant with a rapidly developing baby, being kicked out by your parents, and all this traveling had to be taking it's toll on her. I walked over to her and gently shook her until her eyes opened.

"Wha-what's going on?" she yawned.

"We have to go to the airport. They're in New York now so that's where we're going," I explained.

"Gosh I'm still so tired,"

"It's okay," I told her. "I'll get you breakfast on the way and you can sleep on the plane,"

She nodded to me still looking half asleep.

 **Please Review**


	9. The Truth Will Always Come Out

**Chapter 9: The Truth Will Always Come Out**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel everyone's eyes watching me closely. I kept my eyes on the floor and tried the best that I could to steady my breathing. I tried to reason with myself. I told myself that I was finally getting what I wanted after so many years. Yet now here I was scared to death.

"Who are they?" I heard a male voice ask. "What are they?"

I looked up and saw that it was the blond vampire dressed like a doctor who spoke.

"That's what we came to speak to you about Carlisle,"

"I'm Renesmee," I found my voice and the courage to speak. "This my brother EJ. This might sound very hard to believe but we're hybrids. Half human and half vampire," I began to explain.

"That's impossible," the woman next to Carlisle spoke. "Vampires cannot procreate and that's a well known fact,"

"But very little is known about vampire-human relationships," EJ spoke. "Everyone knows that female vampires cannot get pregnant but no one ever said anything about a male vampire being able to get a human female pregnant,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad shifting around nervously. Looking more and more scared with each passing second.

"That is impossible,"

I sighed. Until I could convince them of the truth there was no way they would ever possibly believe us let alone accept us. I didn't understand why they kept denying it though when I looked exactly like my mom did as a human. Wait a minute!

"Does the name Bella Swan ring any bells?"

I could tell that I had completely caught them both off guard. Whatever they had been expecting me to say that clearly wasn't it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad freeze on the spot like a deer in headlights.

"How do you know that name?" the woman asked.

"Come on now I'm sure that you've noticed that I look exactly like her, right?"

"Yes but-"

"That is because I am her daughter. My name is Renesmee Swan and my brother here is EJ swan. We are her kids,"

The rest of the family didn't say anything for awhile as they let that information seek in.

"There are legends actually," one of the girls, a blonde, spoke up. "I've researched ways for vampires to have children and the legend of dhampirs came up. Think about it though vampires and werewolves are supposed to be legends and we all know the exist,"

"It only works if the woman is human," The girl looked right EJ and I. A look of sadness sudden apparent on her face.

"Our scent is unique," I added. "A unique mix of human and vampire,"

"We noticed," Carlisle said. "It didn't make any sense but we noticed it,"

"Bella is our mother," EJ stated. "Whether you believe it or not she is our mother,"

"But Bella thinks we're all monsters. It's the reason she cut us out of her life for good. She hated us because of what we were and all the danger she'd been in since meeting us. None of this makes any sense,"

"What? Mom doesn't hate vampires. Her children are half vampire and she is a vampire herself,"

"She said that she had seen us for the monsters that we truly were. And that she could never love monsters like us. Who you are describing doesn't sound like the Bella that showed us her true colors years ago. The one who claimed to love us like her real family only to turn around and cut us out of her life for good because we're _monsters_ "

"What are you talking about? The person you're describing doesn't sound anything at all like my mom. For one why would she have sex with a vampire if she hated you all so much? Also my mom has always told us that it was you guys who left her and her tossed her aside like she meant nothing to you. That's literally the only thing she's ever told us about you. It was you all that hurt her so badly that she never even told us about our dad or you all. It was all you guys,"

Edward tapped his foot nervously. Then suddenly everyone's attention snapped to him. Then it suddenly all became clear to me. My dad lied. He lied to my mother and he lied to his family. He lied to everyone. That's why he was scared. He lied and he didn't want his lies to get discovered. Only why did he lie in the first place? Didn't my dad know that the truth always has a funny way of coming out?

"Son would you care to enlighten us as to what is going on?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I had to do it," was all he said.

"Had to do what Edward?" Esme asked.

"After the incident with Jasper I had to protect her from us. From what we were,"

"Son what did you do?" Carlisle asked again sounding very calm.

"I had to get her away from us. I had to keep her safe and-"

"What did you do?!"

"I-" he stopped talking midsentence. To scared looking to say anything else.

"Edward I am going to ask you calmly one more time. What did you do?" I could tell that Carlisle's patience was beginning to wear thin. Everyone was watching him in shock so I assumed that it was rare for Carlisle to lose his calm demeanor.

"The day that we left I took Bella into the woods and told her that I didn't want her anymore. I told her that she wasn't good enough for me. When she asked what you and Esme thought I told her that you both said that she'd become nothing more than a liability to you. That she was just a nuisance to you now and that you didn't care about what happened to her. I-" he gulped nervously as it was becoming abundantly clear that Carlisle and Esme's anger was rising. "I also lied when I told you that she said she hated us for what we were. She never said she hated us for what we were or for putting her in danger. On the contrary she had already forgiven Jasper for what happened at her birthday. I did what I did to keep her safe. The only way to do that was to remove her from our lives completely. I had to lie. There was no other way. I did what was best-"

"You did WHAT?!" Carlisle roared. If there was any doubt as to whether or not Carlisle was pissed off all of that doubt suddenly vanished. Actually _pissed off_ was not even remotely close to describing how angry Carlisle and Esme for that matter both looked.

All I could think was _all hell is about to break loose._

 **Please Review**


	10. Deceit

**Chapter 10: Deceit**

 **Nessie's POV**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't terrified right now. Even though the anger was directed at my so-called father I was still scared. An angry vampire was always scared the crap out of me because they were so much stronger than EJ and I and we could easily get hurt. I wasn't stupid. I knew that there was no way we stood a chance against a full vampire. Let alone two angry ones right now.

"I had to keep Bella safe and lying was the only way,"

"No it was not!" Carlisle screamed. "You lied to us! You lied to Bella! You made her believe that we didn't love her! You made us believe that she hated us! You were intimate with her and then you told her a bunch of vicious lies! How can you claim to love her yet treat her the way you did?!"

"Don't you dare say that I don't love her!" dad shouted angrily. "I love her more than anything in the world,"

"Edward stop!" Carlisle was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Your actions do not reflect the love you say you have for her. Because when someone loves someone else they would never do anything to hurt the person they love on purpose and that is exactly what you did! If you truly loved Bella like you said you did than you wouldn't have lied to her like that or lied to your own family to turn us against her!"

"I-"

"Because of your actions your mother and I lost seven years of our grandchildren!"

I jumped when I felt an ice cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Come on kids let's go," Esme said. "This could get out of handle and I don't want you two to get hurt," I didn't hesitate to follow her as fast as I could. Wanting to put as much distance as I could between myself and the two angry vampires.

She quickly guided us away from the two angry vampires in the living room and took us into a different room.

"You both should be safer over here if it gets out of hand,"

"Thanks Esme," I answered.

"Now now young lady I don't tolerate such disrespect. You both may call me grandma, or gran. Whichever makes you feel more comfortable but never by my first name,"

"Okay grandma,"

She hugged my brother and I right.

"So Renesmee and EJ?"

"Mostly they call me Nessie. But technically it is Renesmee Carlie Swan,"

"Renesmee. Renee and Esme. My goodness did your mother name you after me?"

I shrugged. "Mom never talked about you so I don't know,"

"What does EJ stand for?"

"Edward Junior. I think," EJ said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. If mother confirmed our suspicion he was going to flip.

"I'm sorry kids. I'm sorry for all this,"

"Don't be. It's not your fault," but not even saying that does anything to lessen the sadness I could see so visibly on her face.

"No it is," she said. "We should've questioned your father instead of blindly believing him. It never made sense but we believed him anyway. I never thought Edward was capable of doing something like that,"

"Mom could've questioned it to but she didn't," EJ stated.

"We left before your mother would've even had the chance to question it,"

"Look I don't think it matters anymore. It happened. What could we do to fix it?"

"Your mother thinks we never wanted her. I don't think it's even possible to fix what Edward has done,"

"Of course it is," I said. "As long as mom listens it's possible. I think mom deserves to know the truth of all the damage my father has done,"

Grandma looks on in sadness. "Your father has done a lot of damage. I'm not sure it can be repaired. Your mother might not ever forgive us for our part in what happened,"

"As far as I'm concerned you're all just as much of a victim as mom is in this," EJ added.

"My brother is right. Mom is not an unreasonable vampire I think she'll listen if given the chance,"

"Your mother is a vampire now?"

I nodded my head. "Our birth was difficult and there was no way mom would survive it as a human. I'm the one who changed her just in time,"

"So who took care of you while your mother was changing?"

"No one. We were on our own for three days,"

Grandma gasped in horror. "I'm sorry," she grabbed us into a tight hug again.

I could feel the love radiating off of her. Two seconds after finding out we exists and she already loves us like we've been apart of the family for years.

She would've been an amazing grandmother to us growing up. I could feel it. Something told me that Carlisle would've been an amazing grandfather to us as well.

I heard a lot of screaming and yelling outside. Then I heard something break. I knew the fight was just getting worse and worse by the minute. Next thing I know I heard the door slam and break.

"Your dad left,"

"Why?"

"Your grandfather kicked him out. Said he doesn't even want to look at him right now after all the damage he's caused. I've never seen your grandfather so angry before,"

"Is it safe to go out?"

"Probably better to stay away for now. Let him calm down,"

I sighed. "He must've really cared about mom to get that upset,"

"He and I loved your mother like if she were our own daughter. To us your mother was family,"

I closed my eyes just hoping and praying that everything would somehow workout in the end.

 **Please Review**


	11. Family

**Chapter 11: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

My dad didn't dare come back that night. There was no doubt in my mind that the damage he caused was beyond repair. He had hurt too many people. I wonder what went through his head when he saw EJ and I. Seeing someone who looks just like you with someone who looks exactly like a girl you used to love had to be quite the shock indeed.

There was no more mention of my father that night. Instead there was questions. Lots and lots of questions. How fast did we age? What is it like to be half and half? What did we eat? What did we drink? Did we ever get sick? The questions weren't solely about our biology and genetic makeup. They wanted to know everything about us personally. Favorite food? Favorite movie? Hobbies? Favorite sport?

EJ went on and on about how much he loved Football. Of course he conveniently left out the fact that he had joined the team when mom specifically told him that he couldn't. It looked like he had found a new partner in crime in Emmett when it came to sports.

"What about you Nessie?"

"Huh?"

"Any favorite sports?"

"No. Don't really care for sports. Now going to the mall and shopping for clothes on the other hand-"

Just like that I was being crushed to death by Alice. Okay maybe I was slightly exaggerating but as soon as I mentioned my love for shopping it was all over.

"You actually like shopping?!"

"Love is more li-"

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out.

"Alice I understand you're excited to have a shopping partner but loosen your grip on the poor girl. I just found out I have a granddaughter and I don't want to lose her," grandpa said.

"Sorry,"

I took deep breaths of air.

"Thank goodness you didn't take after your mom,"

"Honestly I prefer shopping by myself than with mom. She's happy to give me money and send me off as long as she's not involved,"

"Good because there's no nice of mine is allowed to hate shopping,"

I laughed. I couldn't believe how welcoming and accepting my family was of us. If this was how they were after only knowing us for a few hours I wondered what it would have been like if they'd known us all of our lives. It made me sad to think of about everything we missed out on by not having them in our lives from the very beginning.

I looked at each of my family member's smiling faces. It was just us. Jacob and the Denalis had left a few hours ago to give us privacy. Privacy to be a family.

I only wished mom was here. Mom. I wonder how she's doing? Probably going crazy not knowing what happened to us. I felt slightly guilt about that. Not enough to make me regret my choice to come here and find out the truth though. If I hadn't I'd come the truth never would've come out. Now that the truth was out though I couldn't help but wonder what was coming next?

Going back to the way things were before was impossible now. Now that my family knew my brother and I existed they wanted to be part of our lives. That much was clear already. But what of my mother? Mom still didn't know the truth but would she be willing to listen? Or would she try to tear us away from the Cullens?

I had no way of knowing what the future would hold. So for now I would have to try to live in the moment.

"Kids does your mother know that you're here?" grandma Esme asked as if she had read my mind.

I gulped nervously. "Not exactly,"

"By not exactly my sister really means not at all," EJ added.

"and why doesn't your mother know about this?"

"Because she would never have approved of our journey to find out the truth,"

"Renesmee-"

"You can't say that you wish we hadn't of come though because then you wouldn't have met us and learned the truth,"

"No but I wish your mother was aware of it. She's probably worried sick about you two,"

I sighed. There was no 'probably' about it. I was sure that once she saw us again she'd probably kill us on the spot. I yawned

"Look for now it doesn't matter," grandpa said. "For now you two should get some sleep. It's been a long day. We'll deal with that in the morning,"

I was surprised that the Cullens had two spare bedrooms for each of us. I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised given the massive size of the house. I fell asleep almost the very second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I smiled. I had mentioned that it was one of my favorite things to eat and I was touched that they remembered.

"Good morning Nessie breakfast is ready," grandma said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Thanks grandma,"

"Any idea when your brother will wake up?"

I shrugged. "He's unpredictable. Could be any minute or in a few hours,"

"So Nessie about your mom. I really think you should let her know where you're at. Today,"

I dropped my fork. The fear of how my mother was going to react when she found us was enough to make my stomach churn.

"Um are you sure about that?" I asked nervously. If it my heart could beat it would of beat out of my chest already.

"Yes she needs to know and honestly I think it's important that she knows the truth. That Edward lied to her and us,"

"I guess you're right," I admitted even though the idea terrified me.

"It'll be okay Ness,"

"Can I go take a walk first? It'll calm my nerves first,"

"Sure kid go ahead. Just be careful and be back soon,"

I was about to wash my dishes when she took them from me and did the job for me. I didn't feel any less nervous when I walked outside and felt the warm sunshine hit my body.

I reached the edge of the woods when I heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like a heartbeat. Two heartbeats actually.

Then I caught a very familiar scent on the wind. _Impossible_ I thought. I recognized the scent but it wasn't possible. She couldn't be here? It didn't make any sense.

I followed the scent and eventually I saw a girl in the distance and I froze. I recognized the girl instantly as one of the girls that my brother was always having sex with. Sofia. She was pregnant. Heavily pregnant. Like she could have the baby at any moment pregnant.

Sofia looked sick. Her face was sunken in and it looked like all the fat had been sucked out every inch of her body. Her face was so pale. Almost as pale as a vampire. She sat up against the trunk of a tree looking like she was in pain.

Then it finally hit me that EJ was the father. Thats the only explanation to why she was so pregnant already. Now it made sense why EJ was so eager to leave me when I told him what I was doing. He must've known that she was pregnant and didn't know what to do so he ran off and used me as an excuse to go. Oh EJ.

It still didn't make any sense how Sofia ended up here in New York though. That's over three thousand miles away from home. Sofia looked up almost as soon as she heard me coming.

"Nessie? Is that you?"

"Yes Sofia?"

She nodded her head.

"What're you doing here? How are you here?"

"Nessie I know the truth. I know everything,"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you and EJ are. What your mother is? She told me everything when I told her I was pregnant,"

"Does EJ know about the baby?"

"Yes. I told him and he freaked out. Never heard him from after that,"

I was instantly furious at my brother. He talked so much shit about my father for abandoning my mother and than he goes and does the same thing. Actually no. My father didn't know he was leaving behind a pregnant girl but my brother did. What EJ did was worse in my opinion.

"How did you get here?"

"I brought her here," I froze at the sound of my mother's voice. Holy shit my mother was here!

 **Please Review**


	12. Reunited With Mom

**Chapter 12: Reunited With Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

"M-mom?" I stuttered nervously. Even though I knew that I would eventually be reunited with my mother I wasn't expecting it so soon. "Are you okay?" I was scared to death to ask but at the same time I wanted to know the answer to the question.

"I'm trying to decide whether I want to hug you or kill you right now,"

I immediately backed up several feet. An angry vampire mother was not someone I wanted to be close to right now.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?! Why would you do this to me?! Do you have any idea what you put me through?! Any idea at all?!"

Oh yeah she was mad. It was probably best to stay as far away from my mother as I could right now.

"You and your brother leave me with no note or any clue at as to your whereabouts. I'm going crazy while trying to find the both of you. Meanwhile I'm also taking care of a girl that your brother got pregnant. Do you have any idea at all-"

"Mom I'm sorry,"

"Sorry she says. As if that could erase everything she's put me through these past few days,"

For the fist time since she had arrived I looked at her. I mean I really looked at her. She looked tired. Which was a physical impossibility for vampires. Yet, her golden eyes looked like they had seen much better days. I knew that my mother must have been worried sick but now I could see just how worried sick that she had been.

"Mom I-" I was at a loss for words. What could I say to make up for what I had put her through.

I was surprised when she suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. No matter what I put her through, no matter how angry she was at me, she still loved me. That much was clear to me. She still loved me.

"It's okay baby," I heard her say as she rubbed my back gently. "You still haven't answered me though. What were you thinking with this little stunt of yours?"

I took a deep breath. "I wanted to find out more about my dad and his family. Since you wouldn't tell me I decided to take matters into my own hands. Was it a rash decision? Yes it was. Do I regret it though? I don't. I just, well, I just wanted to know the truth that's all,"

Mom looked sad. Heartbroken even. She didn't say anything for several minutes. Maybe she felt betrayed by me. After all I left her to go look for a man that had left her. Thinking about it now I realized that I would feel a little betrayed if my daughter had done that to me.

"I should've just told you," mom suddenly spoke. "I should've just told you and EJ everything. He is your father and you deserve to know what he did. What his family did to me,"

"He lied,"

"Nessie-"

"I found them mom. We found them,"

"What are you talking about Nessie?"

"I found my dad. I found the Cullens. They're here. EJ and I have been staying with them these past few days,"

"We need to get out of here then. Now,"

"But mom just listen-"

"No!" I flinched at the tone of her voice. "I don't want to see them and I don't want them to see me. Lord knows they don't want to see me either,"

"What if I could tell you that it was all a lie-"

"Renesmee Carlie-"

"It was all a lie. Dad lied-"

"Renesmee Carlie don't you dare say another word. I don't want to know anything about that family and I don't want them to know anything about them. They chose not to be part of our lives when they left. Do you even have any idea what they said all those years ago?"

"Yes but it was all a-"

"Your father told me that I was not good enough for him. He told me that your grandparents said that I'd become nothing more than a liability to them and that I was just a nuisance to them. That they didn't care about me or what happened to me as long as it didn't affect them,"

"But mom-"

"So as far as I'm concerned they do not want to be part of our lives and nor will I allow them to be part of our lives. They will not hurt you as they hurt me,

It was obvious that my mother was not going to listen to me. I wanted her to listen to me but I didn't know how to get her to listen. I didn't know how I was ever going to convince her of the truth. That we'd all been a victim of my father's lies. That his family never said nor would ever say such things. That my grandparents loved her as much as they loved my aunts and uncles.

"Nessie I want you to go get your brother because we are leaving right now. I'm not going to stick around long enough for them to see me,"

I tried to think of something to say but I just could not. My feet remained firmly in place as though they were refusing to follow my mother's command. I could not think of a way to get my mom listen to the truth. She wasn't going to hear it. I guess though after going so many years firmly believing in one thing it would be hard to just stop and accept something else as truth.

"Renesmee go and get your brother right now. We are leaving immediately,"

Reluctantly I made my feet move. I had barely walked two steps though when Sofia suddenly screamed in pain. I looked back and saw her gripping her stomach tightly. Her face scrunched up in the most unimaginable pain possible. I swear I could almost see the baby thrashing around violently inside of her.

"What's going on?" I asked even though I was almost one hundred percent sure that I knew.

"The baby," mom said. "The baby is coming and it's going to be a violent birth by the looks of it. She might possibly die-"

"We can't let her die,"

"I know,"

"Mom we need Carlisle,"

"Renesmee-"

"Mom I know you don't want to see any of them but think about Sofia and my little niece or nephew. They need Carlisle like right now,"

 **Please Review**


End file.
